objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MCCakeDerpTV/Awesome-Jects Episode 3 - Filling Up Filler
Episode starts with Waffle talking with Lollipop- Waffle - Who do you think will get eliminated, Lollipop? Lollipop - I don't know, hopefully not me! Waffle - Me too! Lollipop, you do not deserve to go! Lollipop - I know! I haven't done much wrong! Candy - -Looking- Wow, Lollipop is stealing MY crush... I'll show her! VHS - So... DVD... who do you think will be the first to go? DVD - Poison Can! VHS - I know! He is so rude! Poison Can - HEY! AND I'M A GIRL! VHS - Well... You sure look and act like a boy... Poison Can - WELL, I HOPE YOU GET ELIMINATED! DVD - Pssshh... Shes raging like a 6 year old! Poison Can - I AM NOT 6! I AM 12! AND I HOPE YOU GET ELIMINATED! VHS - Doubt it. Bagel - Well, lets see which one of you will go in todays elimination! ELIMINATION! ELIMINATION! ELIMINATION! OH YEAH! OH YAY! ELIMINATION! ELIMINATION! LETS SEE WHOS GONNA GO TODAY! Waffle - That sucked. Bagel - -Crying- SHUT UP! Candy - ... Bagel - Anyway, to the elimination! We got... 2 votes! Waffle - Wow, thats a lot of votes! Bagel - I know! Waffle - I was being sarcastic. Bagel - -Crying again- WELL, SARCASTIC YOUR FACE! Lollipop - That made no sense. Everyone - ... Bagel - Well, VHS, you were the only person here to get a Prize Vote, so you win the prize! Its a bagel! VHS - Yay! -Eats the prize Bagel- Bagel - -Cries again- NOOOO! THAT WAS MY SISTER! Froot Loop - Wow, Bagel is such a crybaby... Bagel - Anyway, Poison Can, you are a jerk. And because of that, you got 1 vote, and are eliminated! Poison Can - WHAT!!?? VHS - See? Thats why you are eliminated! Cup - Phew... Bagel - Any last words? Poison Can - WELL, WHEN I COME BACK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! Bagel - Bye! -Presses Button- Poison Can - -Flung- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Cup - Phew... Shes gone, now I can tell the truth about me to everyone! Bagel - Next challenge! We got... NO CHALLENGE VOTES!? WHAT!? Wheel - So... Bagel - No challenge! Just do whatever you want! Windowey - Uh... Ok? Cup - Waffle, theres someth- Waffle - Go away, you are a jerk! Cup - But Waffle! Waffle - NO! Go away! You are friends with that dumb Poison Can, and you have been mean! Cup - But... -Cries and walks away- Lollipop - Uh.. Waffle, I- Waffle - Just... I have been kind of mean lately too... I need some alone time... Lollipop - Uh... Ok... Bone - CHEESE BURGERS! Roblox Head - Ooof oof! -I like them!- Wheel - Yay! Shes learning words! Bone - LOL! Roblox Head - Oof... Oof oof oof oof... -No offense, but she is getting a little annoying...- Wheel - Well, shes learning! Bone - PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS! Roblox Head - -Walks away- Froot Loop - Hey Waffle, whats up? Waffle - I have been thinking about I have been acting to Cup back there... Froot Loop - I know, you were kinda mean... Waffle - Yeah... Cup - -Mind- No one understands! I was never friends with Poison Can... She said she would kill me and remove me from the recovery center if i wasn't mean... -Flashback- Poison Can - I need someone to help me win this dumb show! Hey! -Sees Cup- Theres someone! Cup - -Acting normal- Poison Can - Hey, You better be mean to everyone here! Cup - Ok, what if I don't? Poison Can - I'm hacking the recovery center and killing you forever! Cup - -Gasp- OK OK! I'LL HELP YOU! Poison Can - Yes! -Flashback ends- Hatty - Yay! I made a robot that will help our team win challenges! Cup - Can I see? Hatty - So you can destroy it? NO! Cup - -Cries and walks away- Hatty - Serves her right for being a jerk... Wrench - Hey guys! Lets eat lunch! Notebook - Ok! Wrench - -Eats- Boot - -Eats- Notebook - Hey! I have nothing! -Sees Froot Loop- Hm... Froot Loop - Grabbed by Notebook - Hey! What are you doing? Notebook - -Eats Froot Loop- Mmmm... Tastes like grape! Froot Loop - -Dies- X_X Wheel - Hey Dollar, sucks having no voice, right? Dollar - -Nods yes- Wheel - Maybe you'll get a voice someday... Bone - FOOTBALLS! Challenge Voting http://www.strawpoll.me/13325926 Category:Blog posts